gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-15 Gyan
The YMS-15 Gyan is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced by the Zimmand Company, the YMS-15 Gyan was meant to be the rival to the Zeonic Company's MS-14 Gelgoog. The Gyan is meant to fight along side Zimmand's highly popular and powerful MS-09 Dom and MS-09R Rick Dom mobile suits. The exotic YMS-15 Gyan was meant as a purely close-combat mobile suit with Zimmand's Doms providing the long-range support. The Gyan's primary weapon was a large and powerful beam sword. A support weapon was a large, circular shield that has 56 small missiles launchers built into it. The shield also holds a dozen hide bombs and space mines that are used to lay traps. The appearance of the Gyan, with its silver armor and Pickelhaube helmet design the Gyan has a strong resemblance to a medieval armored knight. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The primary weapon of the YMS-Gyan is a high power output beam saber. Although powerful, it has no sheath when not in use, meaning that the beam sword must be hand-carried at all times. ;*Shield :The Gyan is equipped with a large circular shield that is capable of defending the Gyan from mobile suit beam weapons. The shield also doubles as a support long range weapon that is capable of firing small missiles or deploying space mines. :;*Missile Launcher ::The shield of the YMS-Gyan mounts 56 small missile launchers. Though individually not very powerful these missiles are deadly when fired in massed volleys. Additionally these were not meant for long range combat, instead serving more as a mid to close range ranged weapon. :;*Hide Bomb/Space Mine History As the One Year War of the Universal Century raged on, the Principality of Zeon was in the process of developing newer and more powerful next-generation mobile suits through both their own research and development efforts and that of their major mobile suit manufacturers. The YMS-Gyan was the Zimmad Company's entry and production was supervised by Zeon's Captain M'Quve, who took one of the three prototype units as his own personal mobile suit. M'Quve took his Gyan and used it as part of a plan to destroy the Earth Federation's advanced RX-78-2 Gundam. The plan was to lure the Gundam into the Loum Shoal zone, specifically to the abandoned Texs colony where M'Quve used the hide bombs and space mines to lay a series of traps. However these traps proved inadequate and M'Quve was forced to take the Gyan directly into combat with the Gundam This would be the first and only time the Gyan saw combat. Against the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam, both the Gyan and Captain M'Quve were destroyed. The Zeon forces later sided with the Zeonic Company's more powerful, and beam weapon useable, MS-14 Gelgoog. Alternate History In the Mobile Suit Gundam compilation movie, which was released after the anime, the YMS-15 Gyan is edited out. In the manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet M'Quve and the Gyan are seen (indicating its events are based on the movie and not the anime) during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Knowing of Kycilia Zabi's death, though not knowing the details, M'Quve saw the fortress as lost. He set into motion an evacuation plan for the wife of Dozle Zabi, Zenna Zabi and her daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. While a Gelgoog piloted by Char and a Gwazine-class battleship acted as a distraction, M'Quve used the Gyan to escort a booster-equipped Komusai shuttle that held the Zabi family members. However the Gyan was caught in a last minute attack from a Magellan and subsequently destroyed. Variants ;*MS-15A Mass Production Gyan ;*MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type ;*MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden custom) ;*MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga custom) ;*MS-15C Gyan Cannon ;*MS-15F Gyan Marine ;*MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander's Type (Cima Garahau custom) ;*MS-15K Gyan Kai ;*MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger ;*MS-15PLUS Gyan Ex ;*OMS-15RF RF Gyan ;*AMX-104 R-Jarja ;*MS-17 Galbaldy α ;*MS-15(EXAM) Gyan Picture Gallery yms-15-hidebomb.jpg|Hide bomb Dwg2-gyan.jpg|Gyan in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 YMS-15 Gyan MG boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - YMS-15 Gyan - Boxart YMS-15_Gyan.jpg|SD YMS-15 Gyan as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars IMG_0005_20120131104414.jpg|MSG: The Origin Version Img 1184194 62517126 3.jpg|MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type Img 1184194 62517126 6.jpg|MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden custom) Img 1184194 62517126 5.jpg|MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga custom) Img 1184194 62517126 0.jpg|MS-15F Gyan Marine Img 1184194 62517126 4.jpg|MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander's Type (Cima Garahau custom) Img 1184194 62517126 2.jpg|OMS-15RF RF Gyan External Links *YMS-15 Gyan on GundamOfficial *YMS-15 Gyan on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-15 ギャン